


Could I even dream?

by iroiroriro



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Comfort, Dreams, M/M, random un-needed death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:32:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2125395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iroiroriro/pseuds/iroiroriro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dreams haunted him and he only has a single person to cling on to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Could I even dream?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm suffering from insomnia from these past few weeks so I thought that I should make something fluffy but NOOO brain won't let me. 
> 
> Uguuuu it's almost 2 AM and I still have classes tomorrow, what am I doing to myself

His hold was comfortable, something that's not to be expected from the taller, stronger man.  
He nuzzled against the warm chest, not saying a single word since after inviting the man into his room.

Since when did this routine started?  
The older one thought to himself. It was almost a week ago, when he started dreaming. 

That was odd, he thought. He never knew he was capable of such. An empty shell won't be able to dream, just like Aoba said. Aoba... For the past days, he rarely even thought about the blue-haired boy whom he adored so much. He must be really happy now, living peacefully with the body of his brother, who actually is another part of himself. At first he has always thought about him, wanting to talk to him, but can't. Aoba saw them differently now. They were neither friends nor enemies now. Just a neutral pair who saved the person he loved yet betrayed him from the very start.

 

They were doing their usual work, covering their usual rounds and silencing people who are in their way, when he saw what reminded him of a very distant past.  
Something from a very long time ago, when he was a child.

He saw a young girl, pale skin and black eyes staring back at them, clutching several books in her arms.

"It seems like she saw everything, Virus." Trip said, eyeing the girl before looking back at the lifeless bodies behind them.  
Bodies of people who were still laughing and talking a while ago. Bodies of people who promised their daughter to get her a new book after finishing their work. And that daughter is standing in-front of them, eyes wide in shock.

Trip, walking towards her, was stopped by a hand clutching his sleeve.

"Hmn? What is it?" Trip turned to the older man and was greeted by something he did not expect. Eyes full of pity. That was odd, the taller man thought. Virus was always calm and collected. Someone who never felt anything, just like him. That's the way they were made. That's the way Toue made them.

"What's the matter? Don't want to kill her?" Trip snickered. "Holding back is very surprising, coming from you." He said, fully facing the other man, who's still clutching the hem of his sleeve.

The young girl went past them, straight to the dead bodies that laid together, the expression of fear and shock still seen in their still faces. The young one looked at the two of them, then back to her parents, back to them, then to her parents again, a pleading expression in her face.

Virus looked away. Trip eyed his partner and asked, "We already killed her parents. Do we kill her too?"  
The girl silently shook in fear.

"Well?" Trip looked at his partner, who seemed too preoccupied in his thoughts. 

Coughing and wheezing was then heard. She tried her best to inhale but was them met by the ground as she crashed against it with violent breaths. Minutes passed by and the asthma attack left her on the ground, unmoving.

"What, you just wanted to watch a kid die slowly?" Trip asked.

Virus turned to leave, his partner then followed after him.

That night, he dreamed of almost the same scene. Almost. Instead of the girl, the one who was breathing heavily on the ground was Trip. He staggered, walking towards his partner, but he can't. Every time he takes a step forward, it felt like he was getting further an further.

He woke up and rushed to his partner's room. The loud sound of the opening door woke the other up in shock.

"What?"

Tears fell from Virus' eyes, running to the taller one and hugging him. Trip held him close in confusion and asked what happened. He did not answer, instead, he continued crying until he fell asleep.

The next day, he asked Trip to sleep with him.  
And the next day.  
And the next.

Everyday, he would dream of that scene. Waking up with tears in his eyes and it always ended up with the other comforting him. he still did not tell him of what happened, though.

 

"I know that you're having bad dreams and... Don't you think it would be better if you tell me what it's about rather than keeping it to yourself?" Trip asked, braking the silence.  
He looked up at him. The other one, moving a hand to pat his head. Virus felt pathetic. Why did he even clung to the other one? What made him feel so much fear for losing the other? Virus rested his head against Trip's chest again, cuddling against it.

"You were like that girl. Coughing and wheezing on the ground. I tried to run towards you but I can't go near and then..."  
"And then?"  
"You stop moving and I wake up."  
"That's all?"

Virus nodded. Trip sighed.  
"That's such a pathetic death. I would feel better if it was way cooler." Virus whimpered and clutched Trip's clothes. He laughed softly and hugged the smaller one tighter.

"That won't happen. I won't die that easily. Bad grass die last."

"...Don't leave me, okay?" Trip felt a little surprised with the request. It was something he never imagined the older one to ask of him.

"Okay, I won't."  
"Promise?"  
"Promise."

It was like a children's swear to each other but he knew that Virus believed it and he would cling to that little promise.

Virus snuggled against him with a smile.

"Good night, Trip." He said, closing his eyes.

"Good night."

On that night, no bad dream came.


End file.
